


[Podfic of] Words I Saved for You

by knight_tracer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mentions of covid travel restrictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Momo doesn't go home to her family for the holidays, so she and Jeongyeon spend the day together at their apartment, and learn something new.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] Words I Saved for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words I Saved for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205178) by [ninamonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamonday/pseuds/ninamonday). 



> Cover art by bluedreaming!
> 
> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used youtube to get the names as accurate as possible.
> 
> Recorded for the "In Their Shoes" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 because poppyseedheart loves TWICE!

****

**Podfic Length:** 22:02

****

**Download Links:**[mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Words%20I%20Saved%20For%20You.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Words%20I%20Saved%20For%20You.m4b)


End file.
